Almost Forever
by oneindigorose
Summary: When Renesmee leaves and Bella, Jacob, and Edward make some discoveries who will be with who?
1. almost forever

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Twilight

Jacob Black's imprint had just left him. She had said that she didn't want to be forced into anything, that she wanted to make her own way in life. And if leaving with that other vampire/human was the answer then she would go. Renesmee Cullen was her own person. She wasn't about to let a stupid Quileute legend of true love bind her to someone. Renesmee did love Jacob, just not the way he so desperately needed. The legend said that if she was separated from him for too long he would become ill and possibly die. If that was true she would come and visit him often.

Renesmee's POV:  
As I walked out of the house I grew up in for the last time, I felt fresh, new, and ready to go anywhere my boyfriend suggested. My boyfriend's name is Nahuel. He is just like me. Except for the fact that my father was not trying to create a super race by having my mother conceive me. We are planning on traveling to an island and meeting up with two of Nehuel's sisters because they want to meet me. Alisaima and Sabatine left their father and decided to find their brother and start a coven for our kind; I think the idea is magnificent. As I strolled through the forest I felt something touch my shoulder, as soon as the person spoke I knew it was Jake, "Ness, you don't have to do this. Let him go, just stay with me. Please." He was begging, but ever since I found out about him and my mom being in love before I was born, I hadn't felt the same way about Jake as I had before. I placed my hand on his cheek and said, "Jacob, sweet Jacob; I love him, it's not my fault you imprinted on the wrong species." After those words were said I ran, my things were already packed and Mom and Dad would meet me at the airport to say goodbye. I ran to Nehuel's small condo, but when I got there he was already in the car. He called out to me and I jumped in. As soon as we got on the road I knew my forever had just begun.

Jacob's POV:  
I collapsed on the forest floor; my Renesmee had left me, just like Bella had. I cried out in pain, my heart was being shredded. But every time I looked down at my chest nothing had happened. I slumped against a nearby tree and sobbed. I sat there for a while before sleep overcame me and I fell asleep.

No POV:  
Bella found Jacob sleeping on the forest floor with tear stained cheeks and clenched fists. "Jake? Jake, you have to wake up now, a storm is moving in." She whispered softly. All of the sudden he began screaming and rolling around. In a second Bella was shaking his shoulders, trying desperately to wake him. "Jacob! Wake up!" Bella screamed at him. A few seconds later he jolted awake. "Bella, what are you doing here?" He asked softly. "I went for a walk and heard  
breathing, when I saw you I thought I should tell you that it is about to rain." She paused and continued worriedly, "When I spoke you began to scream and cry, I have done the same thing before and I want to know if you are okay." "She's gone, it's really true." He mumbled. "Oh Jake, I am so sorry." Bella said bending down and hugging him tightly. "Are you going to be okay? The stories say that you will become sick and-." Bella was asking when Jacob cut her off and said, "Bella, I will make it. I'll talk to Sam and the others tomorrow."

*5 days later*

_A/n: Jacob has already talked to Sam and you will find out what Sam said in a little while_

Bella ran out of the house quickly and grabbed the slowly approaching Jacob by the shoulders. "What did they say? Tell me, I'm dying without answers." She exclaimed. "Well, um… uh, Sam and the elders said that I didn't imprint on Renesmee. I -." "What! Then who did you imprint on? Because I can tell you are tied to someone." Bella interrupted and asked. "Well, if I could finish I would tell you. I had a delayed imprint. I was around this person so much that I didn't imprint until they were gone in a way, and I became attached to the last human part of them." He paused. "Bella I imprinted on you. It was during your pregnancy, that's why we felt so drawn to each other. And then you changed and I saw Renesmee and-." He started to tear up at the thought of losing Bella for good. "If I lose you now I will die." He finished and then Bella grabbed him and held him as he cried. "Shh, it will be okay. I'm not going to leave you. I never ever will. You are my Jacob, my Jacob forever."

What neither of them had noticed was Edward watching in the distance, flinching when they kissed. He knew that his time with Bella was over. She had finally made the choice he needed her to make. He could finally be free. He could finally be with his true mate Sophia. Sophia was Edward's best friend before he was turned. She was turned by the Denali clan a short while after him and they had met again during Bella's transition. He also knew about Jacob imprinting on Bella. Edward was just waiting for nature to take its course. He had already written his goodbye note and told his family that they would meet again in Alaska in a few years according to Alice's visions. Then without another glance he turned and ran. With his last goodbye hanging in the air, his words were, "Goodbye Bella, my almost forever."


	2. Epilogue

_Epilogue _

Jacob stopped phasing so he could become fully human. Shortly after, Bella changed him. Renesmee and Nahuel started their own coven and soon after were blessed with a beautiful baby boy named Samuel, Samuel eventually married another human/vampire hybrid and they had five children. Edward and Sophia lived with the Denali coven for 10 years until Carlisle sent word for them to return to his family after Jacob and Bella left. Edward, Sophia, Jacob, and Bella all meet every 10 years on the island Renesmee and Nehuel's coven lives on. They are all comfortable with each other and would not have wished it any other way. Now they are all living their forever. Not an almost forever they foolishly chose.


End file.
